A Place For Us
by Pricat
Summary: Two friends are in for magical adventures when one of them is sent a Dragon Scale. But one of the dragons in the magical land is lonely and is afraid to make friends....
1. Chapter 1

**A Place For Us**

**A/N This is my first Dragon Tales fic. I saw an episode of it a few days ago and really liked it so the idea for this came into my head today. I hope people like this and don't think I'm weird.**

It was a clear day as two friends were outside in the woods in Calvert County. One had long chestnut hair, hazel eyes and wore goggles on her head. She hung upside down from a tree while her friend laughed at her.

She had short black and red hair, black and red glasses, slender and carried a symbol cane in her left hand.

She was staying with her.

"Hey you two!

It's dinner time!" Leah's brother David said as he showed up.

"Come on let's go!" Carley said laughing as they ran back to the Robert's house.

When they got there, Leah noticed her Mom looking mysterious as they ate.

"Mom what's going on?" she asked her curious.

"Somebody left a package for your friend. It was pretty mysterious.

Maybe it came from where she lives or something." Leah's Mom told them.

Leah wondered what her Mom was talking about so after dinner while Leah was playing video games, Carley went into her room and saw something on the bed.

It was a box with dragon carvings on it.

There was some note attached to it.

She was in awe reading it.

_The stone in this box will be very useful to somebody like you. It has magic within it._

_You'll know what to do._ it said.

She was very curious about this.

She opened the lid of the box carefully and gasped in awe. Inside was a rainbow clolured stone that seemed to shine in the light. She had a feeling she knew what it was. But on the lid was a rhyme.

_I wish, I wish with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart._ it read.

"It's a Dragon Scale!

Now I..... can go." she told herself happily. She'd heard stories about the world the scale came from and had always wanted to be with dragons because she loved things like that.

She knew saying the rhyme would take her there but she was nervous. She wasn't very brave and wanted Leah to come with her but she had a feeling she'd have to go by herself.

_"Maybe I should go by myself the first time and then maybe Leah can hear about it."_ she thought as she held the scale near her.

She then said the rhyme. Suddenly dragons appeared out of nowhere and swirled around her and she disappeared.

Leah had seen that and was amazed but also scared.....

She hoped her friend would be alright.....


	2. Feeling At Home

**A Place For Us**

**A/N Here's more. Yeah I made a new dragon who's visually impaired like me and has my syndrome.**

In Dragon Land Quetzal felt that another human had arrived in Dragon Land. He was a big yellow scaled dragon and the teacher of the School in the Sky where dragon kids attended.

He saw somebody hiding behind a tree in the Mushroom Meadow. It was a dragon with snow white scales, beautiful wings but was always sad.

She was visually impaired and had a symbol cane in her left hand. She was very shy and not good at making friends because some of the creatures that lived in the Forest of Darkness made fun of her sight problems.

She was Quetzal's niece and was twelve. Her uncle knew about her problems but loved her for who she was and her personality was amazing once others got to know her.

But she had tried hard but found it hard to make friends.

Sometimes Lorca talked to her but that was it.

Carley was amazed by Dragon Land. It was unlike anything unlike anything she could imagine or read or write stories about as she was in a meadow full of mushrooms.

"Wow this is cool! It's too bad Leah's not here.

Oh well I'll tell her later." she thought as her symbol cane touched against a mushroom and nearly bounced out of her hand.

"_I wonder.... "_ she thought as she got on it and bounced from mushroom to mushroom.

"Wow this fun!" she said laughing.

Emmy was curious along with Max and their dragon friends about the new kid that had entered Dragon Land. The siblings were now ten and eleven years old. Emmy wore a pink t shirt and jeans and Max wore a green t shirt and trousers.

"You think it's friendly? It looks kind of like something from the Forest of Darkness." Ord the biggest dragon kid in the group asked fearfully. He was ten years old now with blue scales and his wings were a little taller but not too big.

"Ord!

It's a kid like us. It won't hurt you. I bet whoever he or she is, they're nice and friendly." Emmy reassured her friend.

"I think the kid looks cool!" Wheezie yelled.

"Wheezie quiet!" Zak said to his sister. They were eleven years old.

"Yeah let's go see Quetzal.

He'll know about the new kid." Cassie replied. She was now seven years old.

"Yeah, great idea!

Let's go!" Max told them excited as they went to find the big yellow scaled dragon. He smiled seeing them.

"Hola ninos.

What's going on?" he said warmly.

"There's a new kid in Dragon Land and she has a cane like your niece to help her see.

How did he or she get here?" Emmy told him.

Kimora, Quetzal's niece was listening to them.

"They must have a Dragon Scale like Emmy and Max do. I think she would be good for Kimora my niece." Quetzal told them.

"You mean the one who doesn't really talk to anybody?" Wheezie asked but the others shot her looks.

"Yes but it's not her fault. Kimora finds it harder to make friends because of her syndrome which also affects her sight and other things.

Actually I might go see this new human myself.

Maybe Kimora will try being with this one." he told them flying off.

Kimora was curious about the new kid and was worried but she decided to follow her uncle.

Carley was looking around the rest of Dragon Land when she heard something land behind her.

"Hola nino." a voice said.

She turned around and gasped in amazement to see a yellow scaled dragon.

"Hi I'm Carley.

This place is so.... amazing, unlike anywhere I've ever been before.

Who're you? It's awesome that there are dragons here.

I'm.... a big fan." she said.

Quetzal laughed at that as she smiled.

"You have a symbol cane like my niece Kimora." he said in his soft voice.

"Really? I have a rare syndrome that made me visually impaired called Bardel Biedl Syndrome. I can't see in the dark at all or see sides.

I don't have many friends except for Leah." she explained.

Qutezal smiled at her warmly.

"Kimora has that too. She has problems making friends with the other dragon kids here.

They're mostly afraid of her.

Let's go.

I've a feeling she's at the School in the Sky." he told her as she climbed on nervously as Quetzal flew into the sky.

"_This is so awesome!_

_I can't wait until I tell Leah about all this."_ she thought as they arrived and she got off.

She was amazed by the school.

"Do.... you think your niece is here Quetzal?" she asked softly.

He nodded seeing Kimora in the music room singing.

"She's really pretty. Her scales look like snow." she thought as Max saw her and she looked down at the ground.

Ord and the others were playing, drawing and having fun.

"Guys.

The new kid's here.

She's in the hall way near the music room." Max told them.

Ord was nervous about their friend's idea.

"It's okay guys. Let me go see. Maybe she's shy like Cassie." Emmy said leaving the room.

Carley was standing outside listening to the music with her eyes closed imagining.

"Hey there." she heard somebody say as her eyes opened and saw a girl the same height and age of her sister.

"H-Hello." she answered nervously.

"I'm Emmy.

How did you get here?

You're like Kimora, aren't you?" the girl told her.

"Yes I am like her. Quetzal told me.

He's nice and pretty cool like everything here.

I-I'm Carley.

You must.... be the same age as my sister.

I have a Dragon Scale in my room. Somebody sent it to me in the mail. It was pretty like a rainbow.

I like things like dragons anyway.

It's too bad Leah can't come.

She's my friend, my best human friend." she told the girl.

Emmy left seeing Kimora come out with Qutezal....


	3. Courage To Try

**A Place For Us**

**A/N Here's more. A mucho thank you to those who reviewed. I'm glad you really like it.**

Leah then saw her friend appear back in her room. She looked so happy as her eyes shone. She wondered she'd gone to.

"It was so cool and awesome! You have to come with me. There were neat things there and there were dragons!

They were so amazing.

I'm going back there tomorrow.

You want to come?" Carley told her excitedly.

"Where? I saw that thing glow and dragons appeared, swirled around you and you were gone. I was a little scared." Leah told her.

Carley saw relief tn her soulmate's eyes.

"The thing in the box is a Dragon Scale. When you say the rhyme, it takes you to Dragon Land. It's so cool.

I really want to show you." she told her as she put the box in her drawer to keep it safe.

Later that night Leah thought about it. She had a feeling within that told her to try it but she wasn't so sure.

"_Maybe I should try. _

_If Carley's been there, then I guess it would be fun." _she thought closing her eyes.

The next morning Leah's Mom had to do some errands but Leah was getting ready for floor hockey. She wondered what her friend was doing but looking in, she saw she was still asleep.

That made Leah smile. She was cute while she was sleeping.

Later after breakfast and missing Leah, Carley decided to go to Dragon Land.

She then got dressed and brought out the box that had the Dragon Scale in it,

Delight rushed through her before saying the rhyme.

"I wish, I wish with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart." she said.

Suddenly the dragons appeared and in a flash of light she was gone.

David had seen that but was scared.

In Dragon Land the other dragon kids were showing Qutezal their flying moves and were doing great. Emmy and Max were having lots of fun but noticed Kimora watching them. They wondered why she had a sad expression in her eyes.

Kimora was very nervous about flying because of her sight and she didn't want to hurt anybody so she stayed earth bound and walked on her feet.

"Why doesn't Kimora like to fly?" Emmy asked curious.

"We don't really know. Normally when we have this class, she runs off." Zak answered her.

Kimora had an expression of hurt on her snow scaled face.

But then Kimora smiled seeing Carley appear.

"You came back!" she said hugging her. The girl laughed at that.

"Of course I would. Besides this place is too awesome to stay away from.

What's going on here?

It looks cool." she told her.

"It's just Flight class but Kimora is a nervous flyer. " Max told her. He remembered what Emmy had told him when they'd came home from Dragon Land last time.

Carley saw them staring at her.

_"Hmm.... Maybe she can help Kimora overcome her fear about flying_." Qutezal thought looking at Kimora.

"What're you thinking?" Ord asked him.

"I have an idea about helping Kimora. To help her stop being afraid to fly." the huge yellow scaled dragon answered. Emmy and the others wondered what he meant.

"Kimora maybe your friend should be your rider. " he said softly.

He saw fear in Kimora's eyes at that.

"I-I'm not so sure but..... I can try, right?" the snow scaled dragon replied nervous as she watched Carley fold up her symbol cane and climb on gently onto her back.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." she reassured her dragon friend as she rose slowly into the air without realising it. The others gasped in awe at this as Kimora was flying in the air.

"She's actually doing it!" Wheezie yelled but Kimora didn't pay attention to her because she was focusing on flying and keeping her and Carley safe.

"This is fun huh?" Kimora said.

"Yeah this rocks.

I knew you could do it

This is so much fun!" Carley told her as they landed near a forest which looked dark but had glowing stars in it.

"We'd better not go in there. That place is really dark and we wouldn't be able to see at all because we lost our night vision.

We'd better go back before my uncle worries." Kimora said softly as the girl climbed back on and they flew back to the Mushroom Meadow.

Qutezal was impressed with his niece at this.

"Excllente Kimora.

I knew you could do it." he told her.

Kimora blushed at that as she saw a dragon berry patch.

She ate some because she was hungry and wanted a snack.

"Wow those look good.

What're they?" Carley asked curious.

"They're dragon berries.

They're very good.

Want one?" Kimora asked.

"Yes please." she replied as Kimora handed her some.

"Thanks." she said eating one.

"These are really good!

It would be cool if they had these in my world." she told her.

But in her world, David was freaking out especially when his sister came home. She wondered what was withhim and he told her. A smile crossed her face as she went upstairs. She went into her friend's room and found the box with the scale in it.

"_Wow it's pretty._

_That rhyme on the inside of the lid. That's how it works._

_But I'm not sure but I'll try."_ she thought picking the scale up carefully.

"I wish, I wish with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart." she said. Suddenly the dragons appeared out of nowhere and swirled around her.

In a moment she had gone...

Leah was amazed as she appeared in Dragon Land. It was unlike anything she had ever read about or seen. She was happy seeing dragons flying through the skies especially as one landed on the ground.

"Kimora come on!" Max yelled. They were going to the Dragon Lagoon for swimming but Kimora didn't really want to go. Like Carley, she wasn't very confident.

Leah gasped in awe at the snow scaled dragon.

She smiled seeing a symbol cane in her left hand.

"You're another new one, aren't you?

Just like my friend Carley.

I'm Kimora." she told her softly.

"Hey Kimora, I'm Leah.

Carley's here too

That's good.

I was worried for her but realised she'd came here." she told her.

Kimora then led her to her home which was a rainbow coloured cave.

"Wow your house is cool!" Leah said as she heard somebody familiar in there.

Kimora's home was near the Mushroom Meadow so her uncle could get to the School in the Sky or around Dragon Land when he had to.

Qutezal lived there too.

"I've never had anybody here before. Sometimes my Uncle's friends visit but I stay in my room when they're there.

Until today." Kimora told her.

"Why not?" Leah asked the dragon curious.

"Because now I have one friend who believes in me and likes me for who I am.

The other kids in Dragon Land are afraid of me." Kimora told her as they smelled something in the kitchen.

"That..... smells really good!

What're you baking?" Leah asked her smelling a delicous smell.

"They're dragonberry cookies. Qutezal and I were baking them." Carley told her smiling.

Leah then realised it was nearly time for dinner back in their world.

"We've gotta go!

Thanks for today.

It was fun." Leah said as Carley agreed.

"You're welcome ninos.

Come back anytime." Qutezal told them.

"I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time." the girls said as they vanished in a flash of bright light. Leah was in awe and excited as Carley put the Dragon Scale back in her drawer.

"Wow.... that was so cool!

Kimora was nice like the others in Dragon Land.

I can't wait to go back there soon.

How about you?" Leah said to her.

"Of course I'm going back but Leah-san?

It has to be a secret bwtween us, okay?

If we told others, nobody would understand or believe us, okay?" Carley answered.

"Don't worry I won't tell." Leah replied as they went downstairs......


	4. Helping A Sick Friend

**A Place For Us**

David wondered what was making Leah and Carley so quiet at dinner. He had seen the bag of cookies on Leah's bed and was curious. Leah sighed. She knew she couldn't tell him or her Mom about Dragon Land because they wouldn't understand or believe them.

"Maybe we should let David know about Dragon Land too. He is your brother, right?" Carley said as they were in Leah's room.

"Yeah I guess it's okay.

But we'll have to take him there for him to understand." Leah told her.

Carley then went to her room and pulled out the box with the Dragon Scale in it.

"I hope Kimora's okay.

Maybe she tried talking to the other kids." she said to her.

Leah nodded.

But in Dragon Land Quetzal was worried about Kimora. She was very quiet but not so well. She was tired, coughing and sneezing. He wanted to help her but she wouldn't let him.

"_Maybe there is one person she'll let help." _he thought as he went to rest....

That night Carley had a dream about Kimora being ill and not wanting anybody to help her, not even her uncle Qutezal. She woke up feeling worried for Kimora. She then got dressed and brought out the Dragon Scale.

"I wish, I wish with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart." she said softly.

The dragons then swirled around her and in a flash of light, she vanished.

She smiled as she saw Qutezal waiting for her in the Dandelion Forest.

"Gracias for coming nino.

I know Kimora will let you help her. She's not very well. The others were worried too." he told her leading her to his and Kimora's house. She hoped Kimora would be okay and want help.

She then heard loud sneezing come from Kimora's room as they went in.

"Hey Kimora. You're feeling under the weather huh?

Let me help you, okay?

I hope you'll be okay because you're my friend. Friends care about other friends even if they're sick." she told her. Kimora smiled weakly at her as she brought a tissue to her nose.

"T-Thanks. Nobody's ever wanted to be my friend before." she told her coughing slightly.

"Don't worry I will be your friend and so will Leah." Carley told her.

Leah woke up the next morning and wondered where Carley was but realised she'd gone to Dragon Land seeing the Dragon Scale box on her bed.

She then saw her appear in her pyjamas.

"Why did you go to Dragon Land in the middle of the night?" she asked her soul mate.

"Qutezal needed my help.

Kimora wasn't well and I was the only one who she'd let help her." Carley answered putting the Dragon Scale away. They then went downstairs for breakfast. David wondered why Carley had a far off look in her eyes as he saw her eat along with Leah.

"Hey my Mom's going shopping in the city centre. You wanna come?" Leah told her.

"Sure. Besides I told Kimora I would come later. Maybe when I go back, she'll be a bit better." Carley told her.

Leah saw her join her and her Mom outside with her back pack and symbol cane.

They then got into the car and drove off......

Later while they were away, David was in Carley's room and had found the Dragon Scale.

He saw the words inside the lid and was curious but closed the drawer.......

He'd ask Leah later........

That afternoon Kimora opened her eyes but was still under the weather. Qutezal had a feeling his niece had the flu but would need help but he had a feeling he'd have to wait for a while as Kimora was wriying in a book. She loved writing stories about other worlds and strange creatures.

"Maybe Carley will come later." she thought yawning.

Leah then watched as Carley ran upstairs when they got back to the house. The girl had a feeling Kimora needed her and that she had to go to Dragon Land.

"Want to come?" she asked her.

"Sure. Dragon Land is too cool to stay away from.

Let's go see if Kimora's okay.

I wish, I wish with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart." they said as they disappeared in a flash of light. They arrived in the Dandelion Forest and decided to go to Qutezal's.

"Bueno tardes ninos I'm glad you're here.

I could use help. Kimora has the flu and not herself but won't allow anybody to help her but I know she trusts you two. I have to go see Dr Booboogone about it, okay?" he told them.

"Sure Qutezal.

We'll be okay." Leah told him as the big yellow scaled dragon left.


	5. Nerves Calmed by Friends

**A Place For Us**

**A/N Sorry for not updating until yesterday. I got to watch Dragon Tales yesterday and it was awesome! I'm glad others like this. Here's more.**

It was a few weeks and Kimora had recovered from her cold but had been happier since her human friend along with Leah visited her and Dragon Land every day or sometimes at night but sometimes they didn't come. Qutezal knew that made her sad when those days came but knew they were busy.

But she was in the Dandelion Forest, she was nervous about starting a new school in a week. She knew that the other kids including Emmy and Max sometimes attended the School in the Sky but Qutezal had decided maybe she would be happier in a school with dragon kids like her and in the same age group.

"What's wrong Kimo?" Leah said. Kimo was the nick name she and Carley had made for Kimora which suited the pre teen dragon perfectly.

"..... I'm scared." she whispered softly.

They didn't understand what she was talking about.

"What of Kimo?" Carley asked her confused.

She hated seeing her friend sad.

"I-I'm scared about going to a new school! My Uncle Qutezal told me that going to this new school would make me happy but I don't think it will." the snow scaled dragon told her sadly.

"Why is Qutezal sending you to a different school in Dragon Land? I thought you were going to still be at the School in the Sky for a while." Leah said to her.

"I was and so did my uncle but he said that at this new school, there are other dragon kids like me but I don't want to go, no matter what my uncle says!" Kimora told her as they flew off.

Kimora wondered why Carley was so quiet as they flew.

Normally she talked a lot to her but today was different.

"What's up with her?

Is she worried about something?" the dragon whispered.

"She's starting high school for a while with kids like her and she's really nervous. When she gets like this, she doesn't calm down until everything's okay and that she feels safe.

Maybe your uncle can help.

She likes him just as much as you and me." Leah whispered softly but as they landed and entered the School in the Sky, they noticed something was going on.

"Maybe it's something really neat!

A lot of neat things are always going on in Dragon Land." Carley said.

"Yeah let's go see!" Leah replied as they followed her and saw Qutezal there.

"Holka ninos.

I had a feeling you'd be here.

Yes something special is going on. A new student has joined us but..... he's a little shy just like you Kimora. He wanted to play with the others but nervous.

Maybe you could help." the huge but patient and kind teacher said.

"Sure Quetzal but there's something I want to talk about in.... private." Leah said as she went into a room with him.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Kimora asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out.

Come on let's go find this new dragon kid.

Maybe we can help him." Carley answered.

They then went into the classroom and saw a dragon kid with browny red scales, hazel eyes and had a back pack over his shoulde. He was reading a book.

"Wow he or she seems nice.

Let's go talk to him.

I bet he's feeling nervous.

I know how the kid feels." Carley said as she and Kimora came over.

Emmy smiled seeing them with the new kid. She and Max had heard about the new dragon kid from Ord and the others but they knew the new kid was shy.

"Maybe the new kid will come around with Kimora's help along with her friend." Max said as they were playing.

"I hope so.

Maybe..... never mind." Cassie mumbled softly.

"Maybe what Cassie?

What were you going to say?" Emmy encouraged her friend.

"Maybe we should try to get Kimora to not be nervous and shy around us and then..... maybe we could be friends." the dragon explained to them.

"That's a great idea Cassie! I know she's shy and always hides whenever we're around. Maybe if we show her we want to be her friends, maybe she'll want to play with us!" Max replied.

"LOVE IT!!!" Wheezie yelled to the annoyance of her brother Zak. They heard soft laughter coming from the other side of the room where Kimora, Carley and the new kid were, near the book case.

Carley had laughed at Wheezie's outburst.

"That was funny. Does she always do that when she's excited?" Carley asked shyly.

Max and the other dragons were shocked to hear her speak. Normally she and Kimora just stayed on the other side of the room reading or drawing or something quiet.

"Yeah she always does that when she's excited.

You're Kimora's friend, aren't you?

How come you always stay over here?

You and Kimora know it's okay to come over and be with us if you want to." Zak answered.

She nodded.

"I-I like your necklaces. They're like music notes.

What're they?" Carley asked.

"They're our dragon bages. Whenever we do stuff like not giving up, they glow with light." Ord explained.

"Cool!

I wish we had those in my world.

That way..... I could be braver amd stronger inside.

I like your scales." she said to Zak, Wheezie and Ord.

"Really?" Max asked.

"Yep. They're some of my favourite colours. I'm not a big fan of pink.

But I am a little like Cassie because I'm shy and not very confident and it's hard for me to come out of my shell around new people and speaking up." she explained.

Qutezal was amazed by watching this.

So was Leah.

"I guess she came out of her shell now." he said.

"Yeah you're right.

Thanks about the tips for our problem." she told her.

"De Nada Leah.

I like to help others even friends." he answered seeing her go into the new room.

She saw the new dragon kid in the room smile seeing her.

"Hi I'm Enai. My Mom and I moved here to Dragon Land a few days ago. This is sort of my first day here.

I like your scales." he told Leah.

Leah and Carley giggled at that.

"Did I say something wrong?" Enai asked nervous.

"No you didn't. In our world we don't have scales, humans have skin. But it would be cool." Leah told him.

Enai nodded in reply.

"Yeah it would be cool." Carley told them.

She saw baseball stuff and was excited.

"We're going to play baseball.

You guys wanna play?" Emmy said.

"Sure!" Leah said as they followed them outside.

Carley was wearing her New York Yankees cap as they played.

They were having lots of fun including Kimora.

She'd forgotten about being worried about her going to a new school. But she remembered hearing Quetzal talking to a teacher from the new school.

Zak and the others wondered what was wrong as there was a sad expression on Kimora's face but was hiding it.

"Is something wrong?" Max asked her.

"It's nothing.

Let's just keep playing, okay?" Kimora replied to them but Leah decided to tell them what was bugging Kimora.

"She has to go to a new school and she's nervous just like Carley at the minute." Leah told them.

Max understood how they felt. He'd been worried about starting at a new school but things turned out okay. "Maybe you should tell Qutezal.

He'll know what to do." Ord said.

"I already did.

He gave me some ideas along with a dragon bafge for Carley to help her with confidence and other stuff." Leah told them.

It was a necklace in the shape of a dragon.

"Wow that's neat.

She'll love it." Emmy said as Leah put it in the bag Qutezal had given her.

"Yeah I know but..... we'd better go soon.

If we stay for too long, my Mom will notice we're gone and get worried.

Where's Carley?" she said.

"I think she's with Kimora." Cassie told her but Enai liked Leah.

He knew that Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie were Emmy and Max's friends and Kimora was Carley's friend so maybe Leah could be his friend.

"Carley there you are!" Leah said hugging her.

She was in the Dandelion Forest with Kimora as the dandelions roared.

"Hey I was with Kimora making her feel better." the girl told her.

"I'm glad you're helping but now we've gotta go.

If we don't go now, my Mom and David will be upset and they can't know about the Dragon Scale.

You don't want them to find out about Dragon Land, do you?" she told her.

"Yeah you're right." she answered.

"You're going now?" Kimora said sadly.

"Yes but don't worry we'll be back tomoorow, I promise." Carley replied hugging her.

"Yes you will.

See you later." she said as Leah and Carley put their hands together.

"I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time." they said and in a flash of light, they vanished.

Kimora smiled sadly as she flew off back to her and Qutezal's house.....

Carley was amazed as Leah gave her the dragon badge when they were in Leah's room.

"Wow thanks." she said putting it around her neck.......

She couldn't wait to go back tomorrow and be with her friends especially Kimora.....


	6. Sharing the Magic

**A Place For Us.**

Leah saw David in her room. She wondered what was up with him but had a feeling why he was trying to find out about the Dragon Scale.

"_Maybe I should tell him or show him Dragon Land..... as soon as Carley gets back from school." _she thought smiling.

"Where do you and Carley go most of the times?

Why're you so quiet sometimes?" he asked her. Leah sighed as she led him into Carley's room.

"Why're we in here?" he asked her.

"You'll see." she said as she brought out the box with the Dragon Scale from the drawer.

"What is it?

It does look cool." he told her.

"Yeah it is. It's a Dragon Scale.

It has magic in it." she told him.

"I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart." Leah said as she and David held hands as the dragons swirled around them and they vanished in a flash of light.

"What's..... going on here?

What is this place?

It's nothing I've ever seen before." David said confused but amazed.

"It's Dragon Land, a magical place where anything can happen and there are dragons but don't worry, they're friendly, trust me.

Carley and I are friends with them." Leah told him as Kimora came over to her happily with her symbol cane in her left hand.

"Leah you're here!

But where's Carley?

She always comes with you when you come here." she said sadly.

"Don't worry, she'll be here later.

I brought my brother David here. He was curious about the Dragon Scale so I had to bring him here.

I hope Qutezal won't be mad about this." Leah answered the snow scaled dragon.

"Who's Qutezal?" David asked Leah nervous.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough." she answered him.

"This is Kimora. She's Qutezal's niece and Carley's dragon friend.

Qutezal is nice." Leah told him as he shook Kimora's hand.

"Wow you're nice.

I was worried about nothing.

Won't Carley be mad if she finds out you brought me here?" he said to her.

"No not really but when she gets home and finishes homework, she'll be here." Leah replied to him.

"How did Carley get the Dragon Scale in the first place?" David asked as they flew over Dragon Land on Kimora's back.

"She was sent it in the mail. I didn't understand either until a few days ago when Carley brought me here.

You'll like it, trust me." Leah told her brother.

_"Wow this is so cool. No wonder Leah and Carley are so secretive about Dragon Land because they don't want others to know about it. Maybe I can do a painting about it when we get back_." he thought as they landed at the School in the Sky.

"Wow this place is as big as a castle.

What is it?" David asked curious.

"It's the School in the Sky where the dragon kids go to school like human kids." Leah said as they entered quietly.

Leah heard laughter and looked into a classroom. Emmy, Max and their dragon friends were playing in there along with Enai.

"I'll be back in a minute." Leah said as Kimora went to find Qutezal with David.

Emmy was happy to see Carley's friend here.

"What're you doing here?

Is Carley with you?" Zak asked curious.

"No not yet. She'll be here soon. My brother David's here. He's never..... really been in Dragon Land before so this is his first time." she answered..

She then saw Kimora come in......


	7. Making Some New Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

**Sorry I didn't update this in a long while.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Kimora was in awe as Leah was telling her about the world she and David along with Carley came from but the snow scaled dragon was in awe but hoped Carley had finished her homework so she could come to Dragon Land and they could have some fun but she then saw Carley appear as she'd finished her homework and wanted to go to Dragon Land but the snow scaled dragon hugged her as Carley laughed which made Leah happy but then David saw her get on Kinora's back.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Going for a flight." she answered.

Leah then saw Kinora take off but they then saw Qutezal show up.

"I need help to take something to an new neighbour in the Stickleback Mountains." he said.

"Sure I can do it." Leah replied.

The large golden scaled dragon smiled hearing that as he then saw a brown red dragon land beside him.

"Leah this is Antoine.

I think you guys will get along fine." he said.

But David saw that his sister wasn't showing any eye contact along with Antoine.

He had a feeling Antoine was like his sister and like the same way Kimora was like Carley.

"Antoine finds it hard to make friends because he's an introvery.

Your sister is the perfect fit for him." Qutezal told him.

* * *

Kimora wondered how the new dragon was that was with Leah but Carley had a bad feeling that he was Leah's dragon friend but was a little scared because she didn't want anybody to take Leah away from her but was curious as they landed but Leah smiled seeing her friend as she saw her look at Antoine but wondered what was wrong.

"That's so cool you have a dragon friend now too.

But we should get to the Stickleback Mountains." she said.

Leah nodded as she climbed onto Antoine's back as they took off but Kimora noticed that Antoine was quiet while they were flying but Leah was talking to her and Carley about things in their world.

But they then landed at the Stickleback Moumtains but saw a log cabin but saw a family of ogres there as Carley smiled broadly along with Leah but Kimora was a little nervous but Carley understood as they approached the door but a male ogre with blue skin and red hair answered it.

"Hola Qutezal told us to come here as we brought something to welcome you to Dragon Land." Carley said.

He nodded taking the pie from her as David and Kimora were in awe seeing their friend wasn't afraid but Leah smiled.

"I'm Reagan.

My family and I moved here from the Forest of Darkness as it wasn't a great place to call home.

What about your friends and you?" he said.

"We don't live in Dragon Land.

We live in another world called Earth.

It doesn't compare to anything here.

That's Leah, her brother David and Kimora along with Antoine.

I'm Carley." she told him.

She realised they should get going as Reagan understood seeing them leave on the dragons after saying goodbye.

* * *

Leah laughed as the wind was racing through her hair as she was on Antoine's back but David was riding on Kimora behind Carley but he liked this feeling of flying and smiled seeing his sister so happy but she wasn't shy around Antoine like she was around other kids in their world but Carley then saw Antoine land on the meadow as Kimora landed beside him as Carley and David got off her back but David noticed the black and red haored girl was looking nervous seeing Leah and Antoine walk off together as he understood knowing that she and his sister were best friends.

"Don't worry about it.

She's still your best friend.

I'm stunned she's not shy around him.

But we should go now.

It's almost dinner.

Mom will get worried if we don't show up." he said.

She understood along with Leah.

"Do you have to go?" Kimora asked.

"Yes.

We can't let Leah's Mom get worried.

But we'll come back tomorrow." Carley said.

The female snow scaled dragon understood as she saw her along with Leah and David hold hands.

"I wish, I wish to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time." they said.

Antoine and Kimora watched as they vanished in a haze of magic...


	8. Hanging Out With Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Sorry for not updating this in a while.**

**They stopped showing the show over here in the U.K where I live as I love it.**

* * *

Carley smiled getting up but rubbed sleep out of her eyes as it was early morning but it was her first day at college and she was nervous about it but knew a place where she could ease her anxiety as she saw the box with the Dragon Scale in it as she smiled wearing her Dragon Badge as she loved going there.

She knew David and Leah wouldn't be mad if she went to Dragon Land right now.

She opened the box and removed the Dragon Scale from it gently as it always filled her with wonder and awe.

"I wish, I wish with all my heart.

To fly with dragons in a land apart." she said.

Suddenly the scale glowed as the dragons appeared on the walls.

They swirled around her until she vanished...

* * *

In Dragon Land, Kimora was flying as she was hoping Carley would come today as she loved when she came but saw a flash of light as Carley appeared making the snow scaled dragon happy landing in the Mushroom Meadow as the long black haired female ran to her hugging her as she'd missed her dragon friend.

"Hey Kimo.

How're you?" she said.

"I'm fine.

You wanna go flying?" she asked.

A broad smile crossed her face.

"Yes I do." she said.

She then climbed onto Kimora's back.

She laughed as they took off.

She loved this feeling.

"Carley is something wrong?" she asked.

"Sorry Kimora.

I'm just worried.

It's my first day of college." she told her.

"You're worried about making friends, right?" she said.

She nodded in reply.

"Yeah I'm nervous." she told her.

"I know how you feel.

I made friends with some dragon kids." Kimora told her.

"That's great." Carley replied.

The female human smiled.

They then landed at the School in the Sky.

Kimora smiled as her friend got off.

She then entered but saw Emmy and Max in the yard with their dragon friends playing but Zak and Wheezie saw the older human female on a swing as they knew she was shy like Cassie.

Kimora then saw Antoine join her.

He was very shy but had a Dragon Disk.

"You guys wanna play?" he asked them.

"Okay Antoine." Carley said.

They then started playing but Max and the others were watching them play but saw Carley look at her watch but saw Leah show up as Antoine hugged her.

"Hey Leah wanna play?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"Carley and I need to go.

We have college." she said.

Antoine frowned at that.

"We'll be back later, we promise." Leah said.

Kinora smiled knowing this was true.

Carley and Leah then held hands.

"I wish, I wish to use this rhyme.

To go back home until next time." they said.

Kimora then saw them vanish in a flash of light...

* * *

David then saw them return but knew they'd been in Dragon Land but was thinking they should tell their Mom about it but Leah shook her head as she knew Quetzal would be sad if they brought their Mom there but they were going to college before they were late but were going to Dragon Land after college but were looking forward to it as they went to have breakfast...


End file.
